


Splits in time

by tgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgurl/pseuds/tgurl
Summary: Not very good at summery's so hang in there! Harry potter is killed after the muggles find out about the wizarding world, he finds he is favored by death and is sent back to his younger self with gifts from the dieties.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dear readers this is sure to be a very cliche harry potter fanfiction, I know there are countless fic’s out there and mine is not likely to be unique. This is a Tomarry fic so if you can't roll with all the gayness please keep it out of the comments. Now that being said this is going to be a slow build (hopefully if I can restrain myself XD) it might take a while too start (not sure how the story will turn out yet. If you see any mistakes feel free to comment about it so I can fix it. Also please refrain from commenting anything rude as, well it's rude.and major ooc with most characters.

There were students and teachers working together to rebuild Hogwarts Her wards had fallen there is blood coating the floors and cracks through what walls were left. Everywhere families were mourning their dead and gathering family. Those students who still had family at least, everywhere he looked there was devastation, Hogwarts has fallen. But she would rise again, with the help from her students and teachers they would rebuild, and they would be stronger for it. The ancient magic of Hogwarts seemed to support and help them along their mission.

It took almost a year to rebuild her enough to hold classes again. The adults taught the children as much as they could while they worked, but things would be different for years after. As laws in the ministry were removed and replaced, magical Britain slowly got back on its feet. Harry spent most of his time rebuilding Hogwarts and rarely did much else. On rare occasions was he called on for speeches and public appearances, but wherever he went he was stared at and revered. Though Harry was deeply uncomfortable with the situation, he was getting used to it. 

Because of his close connection with the media and government, Harry was able to petition for a construction of a memorial to represent all lost in the war, on both sides. Since many were not given proper burials in the battle of Hogwarts. It ended up being a simple large black stone piece with the names of the fallen, from James and Lily potter to Tom riddle (not that anyone knew who that really was.) Many people would often go there to mourn the lost and place flowers around it. It was placed in the field next to the black lake and looked beautiful in the evenings as the sun set over the lake.

Though Hogwarts has a long way to go to restore her to her former glory, she will soon receive both new and old charges to learn in her halls. Her ancient magic has remained throughout all the turmoil, though her wards had to be remade; she will still be just as powerful as generation after generation of new witches and wizards step through her halls. Life would soon go back to a semi-normal state, young witches and wizards going to school, though there weren't many these days, after three wars. Harry often goes out to the lake to just sit and think, after all everything in his life led up to this, since getting his Hogwarts letter he had been seen as the boy-who-lived, the supposed “savior” and now it was just over. . . No more war, no more grand confrontation at the end of the year. Should he take his NEWTS? Or should he just go into the aurors like Ron? After all this fighting he wasn't sure he wanted to keep going.

His entire life he had been fighting for something. At the Dursleys it was for food, or to avoid a beating. At Hogwarts it was to save the wizarding world from the evil lord Voldemort. He still couldn't believe he actually beat him, the most powerful dark lord in centuries, if not ever. Even as a student he was a genius. And yet . . . Harry managed to triumph in the end. It was confusing too just suddenly without a purpose. To be honest he never expected to survive this war. He was just a child after all. He could be the DADA teacher, he was good at teaching. But he would need his NEWTS for that, and maybe a defense mastery too. 

So with his new goal in mind Harry quickly stood up and made his way back inside Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall. He made his way up the staircases and made his way through the halls towards the headmistresses office. As he came up to the gargoyle it moved aside for him of it's own volition, because Minnie gave him permission to come whenever he wanted. She wasn't in her office yet but she no doubt felt him enter her wards and will be along soon, so he sat down and waited for her while looking around. 

The office looked very different than when Dumbledore resided in it. Gone were the mysterious trinkets and overwhelming Gryffindor colors. Replaced instead by neat bookshelves and furniture in neutral colors, the portraits of all the different headmasters were still behind the desk, most were asleep at this point. With a few curiously watching him. He stood as the door behind him opened and McGonagall walked through. “Hello Professor McGonagall, Do you have time to talk to me a bit?” He asked as they both sat down in their respective seats. She looked at him with a slight smile and said “Of course Mr. Potter, I have a bit of paperwork to do but other than that I'm free.”

“Well, I was wondering what my options are for NEWTS. I was considering obtaining them and then coming to work here as the defense professor, if that's alright with you of course?”. She looked over him critically while looking him over, considering his proposal. “Well, as for the defense position it's yours once you've passed your NEWTS, I assume you wish to work on your mastery while working here?”

As she speaks she reaches into the desk and begins compiling different papers and books. “Yes I am, But whether you agree or not I am planning on getting my mastery in defense and charms.” She looks up and passes over the books and papers. “These are the papers to sign up to retake your OWLS and NEWTS at the ministry, and these are some books for self study.”

He stands and reaches over and shakes her hand. “It was good to see you again Minnie.” he says with a smile and a wink. “Watch it mister potter.” she smiles. He makes his way out and lingers in the great hall, Looking over at the place where he killed the dark lord. He thinks back to the look on the man's face right at the end. The look of horror and fear, it's awful to think about. The boy he used to be and the creature he became. He can't help but be somewhat disappointed. He could have been something great, and he could have made the changes he wanted without all the bloodshed.

He shook off his thoughts and made his way home to a Grimmauld place. He had taken too living there since Ginny ended things. He spent a lot of time packing the library up and moving it into the attic where Buckbeak had been kept, because of the dark magic. He had also managed to get to the potter library where he spent a long time reading books on light and neutral magic. He had been finding an insane amount of magic he couldn't even imagine existing before he read about it.

Harry managed to get his OWLS and NEWTS scheduled for January third through fifth. A few months later he had plenty of time to study as well as work on reconstructing Hogwarts. The months flew by like minutes and soon enough he had finally completed his tests and was looking forward to the next start of term at Hogwarts Where he would officially be taking over as the defense against the dark arts teacher. Soon enough the years passed and he had officially been the defense professor for five years, and had become Gryffindor head of house. Though the quality of education dropped significantly as students became increasingly magically weak. 

It became so bad that it took weeks to teach them to cast a simple Lumos. It became increasingly rare for students to do well on their practical's and squibs became more common. The ministry eventually announced the cause of this was the inbreeding of wizarding Britain. Pureblood lords began to look outside of Britain for contracts and even marrying into squib and muggle lines to combat the issue. Due to overexposure of the wizarding world to the muggle one they became aware of the existence of the magical world as a whole because of some video footage leaked onto the internet before the ministry could catch it.

Everything was fine at first, until, on October 24 America led the way in declaring war on magical America, soon followed by Germany, Russia and Britain doing the same in their magical communities on October 31. Most wizards and witches didn't take it seriously at first, laughing at the “weak muggles” attempt at war. Until the nuclear bombs start falling, decimating Britain's magical population. The magically weak citizens stood no chance against the muggles, and by the time they started taking things seriously it was too late. Hogwarts was destroyed, all the students and several of the teachers were taken out. Many lines died with the children. 

There were very few magical people left and the ones left were weak and tired. War had been raging for ten years. For some it was all they knew, they moved from base to base, every time they settled in one eventually the muggles would find them. It got to the point where they suspected a spy, they couldn't understand why a magical would do such a thing. Especially after what the muggles did to them. Soon a fresh batch of veritaserum was brewed and everyone was required to go under it. But before they got through everyone the spy escaped and he was the only one that did. The spy's found were interrogated for hours, and the reasons for defecting were pretty much the same across the board, money, fame, and power. None of which was granted after they were no longer useful. The most they could hope for was a quick death, and too not be shipped to one of the facilities.

The facilities were places they would take magicals and run tests on them. They ran some of the cruelest tests on the children, to test how to induce accidental magic. At one point they even managed to procure an obscurial. It actually ended up destroying the facility and killing most of the people in it. From then on obscurials were killed on sight. Harry himself was actually taken to one of these facilities before, they tested how much his magic would head him after removing organs and breaks and bruises. Hermione used old blood magic too locate him and freed everyone in that facility. Harry was never the same after that, he grew more vicious in battle, and downright cruel too muggles,

War had been going on for nearly eighteen years at this point and magicals were nearing their breaking point. It was a wonder they survived this long. Especially since they had not fully recovered from the inbreeding across Britain when the war started. Harry had given the order that they were going into hiding. Hermione was pregnant and did not need to be fighting anymore. And Ron had already lost a leg in a raid. More and more magicals are dying everyday and more muggles show up everyday, like ants. Harry decided that they needed to regroup and train before they come back out into the open. So they went to every magical library still intact and collected as many books as possible before going into hiding. There weren't many people left at this point just Harry, Ron, Hermione, the order, and the children of the order. 

Kingsley shaklebolt had come up with the idea of an underground bunker, so the muggles couldn't find us on their satellites, so we went with that. The inside had plenty of space from the magically expanded rooms, so no one needed to worry about space. There was a gym, a library, a pool, and many training rooms. Most rooms had artificial windows and one room was enchanted (courtesy of Hermione) to look like a field. There were also the gardens which had a multitude of plant life for potions and the like. All in all the place was somewhere they could stay for all the time they needed. Overall most people were quite happy with the situation, while we had several people capable of healing, including harry. They needed to read up on magical birthing to help this go as smoothly as possible. Things seemed to be heading for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked swiftly through the bunker as he headed to the meeting room, his footsteps resounding through the empty hall. His robes billowed out behind him in a very snape-like fashion. It had been one year and nine months since the order went into hiding. The meeting would take a couple hours at best, at worst. . . it could be a while. Most meetings these days just consisted of Moody suspecting everyone of being spies and most people yelling back and forth. He sighed as he stopped in front of the door, not quite ready to subject himself to the hours of torure, he may be a grown man but these meetings make him want to scream sometimes, they can't seem to be in the same room without arguing..

He steeled himself and swiftly pushed open the door walking in with a blank face and no hesitation. He sits in his seat and waits for the rest of the members to arrive while listening to the people there talk amongst themselves. Ten minutes later everyone is there and the meetings started with moody standing. “Everyone, QUITE DOWN.” Instantly everyone fell silent at moody’s yell. 

“The muggles have started to use nuclear bombs above ground so soon it will no longer be safe to go on missions above. We need to collect as many different ingredients as we can to start a greenhouse here, Neville has volunteered to go on the mission to help harvest plants. We will need Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fletcher, and Kingsley to go on this mission, it will be one of the last missions needed.

“Moody, why would I be needed? I'm not good at herbology or potions. What use could I Possibly be!?” Remus interjects Worried he would hold back the rest of the group.

“Lupin, we need your nose. Not only will you be able to tell us when a muggle is nearby, you can also scent the ingredients we need. It is important that you go, you could be the difference of whether the group gets caught or not.”

“What about me! What value do I have in this mission, someone explain it to me please!” Ron shouts, throwing his hands into the air dramatically to help take pressure off of moony.

“Well your proficiency in deducing the best course of action after encountering a complication is indispensable while on a mission.” Hermione states easily.

“How many times do I have to tell you SMALL words mione’ Your smarts are scary.” He feigned seriousness for all of ten seconds before he started giggling then chuckling and before long he was full blown belly laughing with the rest of the group. When the laughter finally died down everyone was a lot less tense and the mood of the room improved. “Thanks mate.” Harry said, standing and passing around folders quickly before sitting back down.

“Those are maps of the general area we will be searching in, Fletcher scoped it out last week so it should be good to go. We are not to go outside those boundaries and if anyone gets separated from the group we will have ear cuffs that you can use to alert the others in the group.” Harry stood again and passed around a small wooden box with plain meatal ear cuffs with runes for communication on them. “To communicate with the person you want you need to say their codename, they are all interconnected so as long as everyone has theirs on you can communicate effectively through a temporary mind link.”

“There will be a connection with moody, as he will still be on base, if there are any problems in the mission or if anyone is captured we need to let him know, You may keep the cuffs after the mission as more are going to be made and distributed throughout the base as an easy way of communication. You can have a conversation with up to five people at a time but Moody's cuff can send ‘announcements’ through them if there is an emergency. While we are out in the field refrain from speaking out loud as it could give us away.

“I will be leading this mission for now, Hermione will be our intelligence, Ron will be our strength, Remus will be our guard, Fletcher will be our scout, and Shacklebolt will be our lookout, any questions?” No one said anything as most of them were inspecting their cuffs.

“Alright everyone, you're dismissed. Meet at the entrance room at six am sharp, don't be late.” Everyone slowly trickled out of the meeting room and headed off to their jobs. Harry himself headed to the potions lab to continue brewing the needed potions for the mission, Healing potions, bruise salves, and his recent invention fumas subobscurum. It is a potion that when you shake it then through it has the effect of a smoke bomb to allow for easier escape. 

Since going into hiding Harry has studied potions a lot in a bid to survive, not many people in the base even knew how to brew anymore so he didn't have much of a choice. He certainly wasn't on snapes level but he was slowly but surely getting there. Slughorn had taught him a lot so far and he was actually understanding potions on a level he never thought possible, he always assumed he would be pants at potions forever. He has made a lot of progress since his school days, and he was proud of the fact. 

He regularly brewed in the labs and experimented as much as he could with the shortage of ingredients so most of his recipes were theory and had never been brewed, let alone tested. Slughorn was regularly impressed with Harry's grasp of the theory and the practical portion and had started him on his mastery. It wouldn't technically be legal but he would still be considered a master of the art. He had gotten to the point where he went back on his old school books and edited the directions to get better results.

Many of the inhabitants of the base invented spells, charms, and potions in a bid to help as much as possible. There was a community grimoire in the library where people wrote their knowledge regularly. 

That evening Harry quickly rushed through his nightly routine so as to get to bed quickly but as he finished he paused and took a moment to look into the mirror. His raven hair had grown down to his shoulders, and his eyes were brighter than ever, reminiscent of the killing curse, some would say.He was covered in scars, the most attention grabbing was the scar across his throat from where his uncle tried to kill him at 16. All across his torse were words such as ‘freak, worthless, useless, stupid, fat, agly, ect.’ The ones on his back were the most extensive, whip marks dating back too when he was just five years old. 

Horace had once asked him why he didn't use a scar reducing potion, and he had told him “My scars show my strength, I was beaten and broken. Left bleeding more times than I can count, but I survived. They remind me of what I am, A survivor.”

He turned away from the mirror then and walked back out into his room. He laid down and began his occlumency meditations before drifting into a fitful sleep. The next morning when he woke he lazily waved his hand mentally casting a tempus, it was only four so he had time before the meeting time. He quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black skin tight pants with a black shirt and a black over robe. Just before stepping out of his room he pulled on dragon hide boots. He swiftly made his way to the library and settled at one of the desks to do paperwork for an hour.

With half an hour left till six Harry made his way to the meeting place. When he got there Hermione was already there sitting on a bench while reading. He nods in her direction before sitting on the bench opposite her. The others slowly trickle in and sit. When Ron shows up Harry stands and calls for attention, “So the wards will be opening in five minutes, be prepared we have five hours before we need to be back, and remember if anything goes wrong contact moody.”

The wards gave a shudder before opening slightly and the group filled through quickly. Once they were past the second ward line they apparated to the coordinates planned for the mission. The hours went by slowly as the group combed the forest for any usable potion ingredients and other plants they could start growing in the greenhouses. The forest was calm and peaceful, if not a little eerie, there wasn't a single animal anywhere, almost as if they sensed danger in the area. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang and they felt as their connection to magic was blocked. Everything seemed to lose color and they felt powerless. Not even their communication devices worked. “Dammit, how did they know we were here!” Ron growled as they formed a circle facing outwards to guard each other's backs. “They're using scent blockers, I can't smell a thing.” Remus called to harry.

“How the hell would they know they needed to do that.” Shacklebolt shouted. There was a small pop and Ron fell to the ground unconscious. “Shit, there must've been a leak!” Harry tried casting Rennervate on him but no spells worked. “Dungs gone it must've been him, he was the one too pick the area too.” There was another pop to Harry's right and he managed to dodge the dart before it could hit him.

“What could he possibly gain from this, he knows they'll just kill him once he's no longer useful!” Remus said before dodging a dart. A dart hit kingsley and he fell quickly. Several darts flew at once and the last thing Harry saw before everything went black was Hermione falling. 

Harry woke in a freezing room with white walls, his hands were fixed above his head with some sort of white material. The room was empty except for a single metal chair in front of him. The chairs armrests had cuffs attached so he assumed it was going to be for him. After what seemed like hours a man in a blue suit walked into the room holding a clipboard. He had thinning sandy blond hair and muddy brown eyes. He was tall and gangly with little to no fat on him. 

“Goodmorning Mr.Potter, nice to have you here, my name is Dr.Green and I'll be speaking to you today.” He sneered down at harry. Green stepped in front of Harry but he showed no reaction. Simply looking ahead and ignoring the man. “No need to be like that boy, we're only here to help, after all you can't help the way you are. Just tell us where the rest of you are and we can fix you, you can be normal.” The man smiled patronizingly down on him, “Come on no need to worry about those pesky little wards we can get through them no problem.” He says in the most grating condescending voice he can muster.

“Go to hell, filth you don't deserve to walk on this earth, no onder ladymagic deemed you unworthy to hold her gift.” He spat at the man. His smile froze before sliding off his face, “Now now, no need to be so crude. Perhaps a little . . . incentive is in order?” he says with a cruel smile. Harry glares up at him with murder in his eyes, “Go ahead you can torture me all you want I'll never say a word.” He growled at the man.

“Oh no, you misunderstand mister potter, we won't be hurting you. Just your little friends, won't that be nice?” Harry's eyes widened minutely but the man caught it and started laughing quietly pouncing on the perceived weakness. “None of this has to happen, you know, just give up the location of the nest and this can all be over.” He says slowly, as if harry was too stupid too understand when he talks normally. “No, I won't give you the location.” Harry says quietly.

The man signals to someone outside the door and two guards drag Hermione in. “Don't give in to Harry, no matter what they do, don't give in, I lov-” She calls desperately before they manage to gag her. “Pity, Bet you would have loved to hear her screams wouldn't you.” he says almost disappointedly. The guards then proceed too beat, rape and then finally kill her. By the end of it Harry is blank faced with tears running down his face. But he still refuses to give them the information they want. They then bring in the rest of his team and do the same one by one. Once they were finished Harry was openly sobbing. Mourning his family in all but blood.

They leave him there with the bodies, they don't come back for weeks. And only then it's the guards to take out the decomposing bodies and taunt him. When Dr. Green came back he most certainly wasn't relieved. They found the base, they killed them all. They showed him pictures of the broken and beaten bodies, he saw Luna, Neville, George, and little teddy. He sobbs and screams, threatens and cries, they murdered all the people he had left, the torture and beatings that came after were nothing compared too that pain. He was numb, days turned too weeks, weeks turned too months. Everything blended together, they seemed to grow bored of taunting him and soon stopped visiting even just too jeer at him. 

The door opened for the last time and in walked the muggle along with two guards. “It's over Mr.potter soon enough we’ll find the rest of you freaks and rid the world of your taint, goodbye freak.” The man said calmly as the guards pointed their guns at him. He closed his eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever he smiled, it wasn't very big or noticeable really just a simple quirk of the lips but it was there. He would soon be with his family.

And everything exploded in a million galaxies stars passed him by and planets circled him. And then he looked out into the white expanse of the washed out kings cross for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, was super busy with school!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my dears, working on the next chapter right now!!!

It was strange in this washed-out version of kings’ cross. He couldn't say how much time he spent just standing there, there were no creepy babies under the benches. Nor was there a grandfatherly Dumbledore there to preach the power of love, in fact it was completely silent. He was alone for an indeterminate amount of time before he decided to start walking, even his footsteps were muffled. He walked and walked, strangely enough his surroundings never seemed to change, he could only tell he was moving due to the sound of his quiet footfalls on the ground, not even his surroundings changed. The station seemed never ending, and there was no one in sight. He just kept walking and walking for what could have been hours or minutes, who was he too say?

Eventually he sat down on one of the benches staring blankly ahead of him. He felt more than saw someone sit next to him on the bench. Looking over he noticed how the figures black robes seemed to absorb the light around it. The previously unnoticeable shadows around them had darkened to an almost pitch black. The cloaked figure silently observed him in much the same way he had been observing it previously. ~Hello master~ The figure said in a deep rattling voice that seemed oddly flat and emotionless but reverberated through the station, nonetheless. Harry didn't know whether to be shocked or scared due to that fact he had a pretty good guess as to the figure's identity.

Harry took in a discrete deep breath slowly and turned to look at the (presumably male) figure. “Hello to you as well, forgive me for asking but who might you be?” 

~I believe you already know that little master~ he said in a tone that was tinged with amusement. Harry shifted a bit in his seat turning away from the being. “Yes, well I am not so arrogant to think death himself would visit me at my end, And I wouldn't in the least expect death to call me master.” He muttered in a quiet manner.

~You think so little of yourself my master, you have not only collected my precious hallows but you are favored by many of the other deities. ~ The being stands and looks over at Harry ~Come little master, there are many Things we must speak about before you go back. ~ The being begins walking and he must hurry to catch up at first.

He pauses in his walking for a moment and looks up at the being with a Tired look in his eyes. “Go back, what do you mean by that, are you expecting me to go back and kill Voldemort after all this? His horcruxes are already destroyed except Nagini, but Neville will take her out. Won't he be severely weakened and easier to defeat for the others?

~No young one we do not expect you to kill Voldemort, to do so would be an abomination! He is your soulmate, Dumbledore blocked the connection and that is what caused him to go insane, the horcruxes also kept him from recognizing you as his soulmate with so little of it left. Let’s not speak of this now, we can continue this conversation at a later date. ~ Death spoke in a rather angry manner at the beginning but ended in a slight blank tone.

Harry stayed silent for a while contemplating the fact that Vol- no tom riddle was his soulmate, before thinking back on what death said about the hallow’s and shivered. "So those stories about the hallows are true, anyone could have mastered you?'' Honestly, Harry found the thought of someone like Dumbledore mastering death rather disturbing.

~Oh no master, only one of Peverell blood can claim the hallows and they choose whether you are worthy to hold them or not, they hold certain . . . curses on them. The cloak's curse is one that if you were to pass it onto someone else you tend to meet an, unfortunate, end soon after. The ones who hold the stone tend to commit suicide soon after, and the wands holders die soon after receiving it. ~ Death stated.

"How is it that I didn't activate any of those curses?" Harry asked with bated breath.

~They chose you master, ~ Death said, ~Though I Still had the chance to reject you as my master, as you also have a chance to reject being my master. Not only do you welcome me with open arms, but you also never feared me, and that my master is why I have chosen you to be my master. ~

Harry's brows furrowed and he turned his head to look at Death while walking. "But why do you have a master in the first place? Your Death, the end of all things, how could I possibly compare let alone master you?"

Death sighed. ~make no mistake I am no servant; I created the hallows to find a person to be my companion I suppose. And I like you, it helps gives me an excuse to help you and brag about you to the others. ~

Harry couldn't see it for himself, but he got the impression that death was smiling behind his deep hood. He wasn't sure what to make of everything to be honest, he never expected this in the afterlife to be honest. He imagined just being in a place with his loved ones, or even some version of muggle hell.

~We shall be there soon, ~ Death said as he walked toward a door that Harry could have sworn wasn't there before. The being stopped in front of it and looked over at harry.

"Will you explain more, I'm still a bit confused as to what exactly is going on.” Harry said curiously as he studied the white door. It seemed to have some sort of design on it that he couldn't quite make out. He reached out and ran his fingers over the door, feeling the swirls etched into the door.

~Of course, child, I am a part of what is called the councils of deities, because of your unique situation as my master we have decided on a proposal. Fate was especially apologetic about the mistakes that occurred regarding your fate. ~ Death said before reaching forward and opening the door. Inside was a simple office with a mahogany desk in the center. The being gestured for him to sit in the chair as he went on the other side of the desk and sat.

“Fate cares about what happened, they were the one too control my fate, how could they be upset about it?!” Harry said quickly

Chaos interfered in your fate my child, you were meant to go on a much different path then the one you took. ~ Death said

“So, all of this happened, because of chaos, even the war?”, he felt shell shocked, all of it could have been avoided if only chaos had not interfered. “Do you know why he did it? “he asked death

~He is chaos little master; it is his purpose to interfere. He did not do it to spite you or because he didn't particularly like you. He did it because it is his job, just like it is mine to take souls to the afterlife. ~ Death spoke gently ~Dumbledore also messed up your life all on his own by putting blocks on your core and compulsions potions and charms on your person to change your personality and make you less power full~

“I suppose I can understand that chaos did his job, doesn't mean I have too particularly enjoy it, but I do understand.” Harry sighed quietly wishing for once that his life could be normal. “How did Dumbledore manage to do that without getting caught, don't most potions and compulsions have some sort of side effect?”

~He managed to nullify some of the side effects and integrate the others into your personality from the beginning to keep others from noticing. The other deities have decided to give you certain . . . gifts I should say because of how derailed your life became from what it was meant to be, since you are master of death you will have my abilities as well. ~ death stated ~we favor you child; it has been a long time since a soul such as yours has been created. ~

“So, because I'm some sort of special soul you guys like me?” he said incredulously “And how do I get all of the stuff he put on me off?”

~Exactly, you are special, now some of your gifts will need to be practiced for you to be able to control them so I would recommend practicing. ~ death said ~Also when you go back to your old body your core will likely be unable to sustain you using most of your gifts so you will need to meditate to stretch and strengthen your core. The blocks and such were removed when you died, and you have the choice of allowing them to remain when you go back to record what the old fool did to you. ~

“Yes, I think I want to keep the blocks and everything on when I go back, I assume Gringotts can put them on record and remove them for me?” he said quickly, hoping he wouldn't need to figure out how to get them off himself.

~Indeed, they are fully capable of removing everything that is needed when you get back. ~ death stated tonelessly ~You, being a friend of the deities will have a significant number of gifts, you will be able to get a list of your gifts by going to Gringotts and have a blood inheritance test done, this will also reveal the blocks on your person as well as your titles. ~

“Alright, so when exactly in time am I going back?” He really didn’t want to be a toddler again; it was bad enough living with the Dursleys once he did not want to do it again. He understood he would probably have to deal with them for at least the summers, but he could figure out a way to deal with them maybe he could threaten them, or blackmail? “I would like to go back as soon as possible.” Harry was particularly excited to start his revenge on Dumbledore.  
~You can go to around the time of life changing events, the night of your parent’s death, when you got your Hogwarts letter, the night Quirrell was killed, when Ginevra was taken into the chamber, when Sirius was proven innocent in your eyes, when your name came out of the Triwizard cup, when Sirius died, Dumbledore’s death, or the night of the battle of Hogwarts. Those are your choices, keep in mind you will be sent back to around that time, it is not precise. ~ Death said promptly.  
~Also, I will be able to contact you and you will be able to call me to you by calling my name in your thoughts, don’t worry it will only contact me if you have the intent of contacting me. ~ Death stated before Harry had a chance to ask the same thing.  
“Alright, I think I should go back to when I got my Hogwarts letter. Will the compulsions keep me from going to Gringotts as soon as I get there, and will Dumbledore find out immediately when their removed? Harry asked worriedly, he didn’t want the game to be up the second he had them removed.  
~The compulsions will not prevent you from going to Gringotts and Dumbledore will be unable to tell if they have been removed, the deities and I will be watching over you my child, As the master of death the specific gifts that title bestows will not show up on the blood test, but they will be listed in full in a book located in the Hallow vault in Gringotts. Would you like me to tell you them now? ~ Death asked calmly.  
“Could you only tell me the most important ones and I will go for the book later?” Harry decided not wanting to spend a lot of time on it now, while he was trying to figure out what to do with his new life.  
~You will have immortality (anyone you bond with will share this), Shadow walking, the ability to communicate with me, and a natural affinity for True Necromancy. ~ Death stated, while getting up and walking around the desk. ~The rest is unimportant for now; are you ready my child? ~  
Looking up at the being harry nodded decisively, “Yes death, I am ready, will it hurt?” he asked.  
~No little master it will not hurt at all. ~ death said soothingly, and with that death leaned over and as he pressed his boney finger to Harrys forehead everything faded into black.


End file.
